Cactus Capriccio
Case Situation At the greenhouse, the wealthy property owner named Zenzou Sunada is showing Conan, Ran, and Sonoko the golden barrel cactus and it blooms flowers after 50 years. Zenzou raised it when it was small when he was Ran's age. He was able to get it big and make the flowers bloom. In the past of the greenhouse, Sonoko came with her father when she was a little baby and she barely walked. There is a flower on top of the golden barrel cactus and it looks as if it's trapped by thorns on top. The yellow ones are growing. Not just only that, Zenzou has lots of expensive cactuses in the greenhouse and he sets up the security alarm system. After night falls, only he can deactivate the system with his home security card. He always keeps the card in his breast pocket and he thinks it feels most reassuring. Suddenly, Zenzou's two sons named Naoki and Yasuyuki appear and they heard from the lawyer that Zenzou rewrite the will. They want to know why but Zenzou tells his sons to be quiet because he has guests. After that, they left. Suddenly, Zenzou notice the ceramic pots and calls his housekeeper named Yashiro to come at once. He wants her to take them away in a big fuss. Yashiro apologizes and takes the pots away. Zenzou is now going back home but Ran, Sonoko, and Conan can stick around in the greenhouse. At the Sunada household, Yasuyuki is looking for the inheritance in Zenzou's room while in the dark. Zenzou came by turning the lights on and he has the inheritance in his possession. He's not going to give it to his sons. He's going to give the inheritance and his cactuses to the botanical garden. While they were arguing, Naoki is eavesdropping from outside the room. At the greenhouse, Conan, Ran, and Sonoko are just looking at the hot water radiator/heater. When Sonoko touches it, it burns her hand. Meanwhile at the Sunada household, Zenzou tells Yasuyuki that he won't change the will unless Yasuyuki changes his golfer profession into something else. After Yasuyuki leaves the room, he found Naoki. Yasuyuki knows that Naoki is after the inheritance also. While they were talking about wanting the money, Zenzou tells them to be quiet and he dislikes about Yasuyuki and Naoki talking about money. Naoki told Zenzou that he got it wrong that he is just worried about him. Zenzou calls Naoki a liar and he heard that his new company is in the major dept. Naoki whispers to Yasuyuki that's useless trying to pick a fight with their father. They planned that they will convince him later tonight. Sonoko, Ran, and Conan arrives in the Sunada household. When Conan enters, he accidentally touched the golf bag with his foot while not looking and the golf bag fells on Conan. Yasuyuki picks it up and they felt sorry about it. Ran found the golf mark on the floor so she picks it up and gives it to Yasuyuki. Yasuyuki asks Yashiro to bring his dinner to his room while carrying his golf bag and Yashiro understands. After dinner, Sonoko is so stuffed that she couldn't eat another bite. Conan is watching the soccer game on tv. Yasuyuki will be going out for practicing golf and Naoki will be checking out the abandoned car in the garage. Ran thanks Yashiro for the food and wonders that she could share the gravy sauce recipe. Sonoko smiles and wonders who is she going to make it for like Shinichi. Ran blushes and tells Sonoko that it's not like that. Sonoko tells Yashiro that she and her friends will be leaving and asks that Zenzou is still in the greenhouse. Yashiro says yes that ever since Zenzou always take of the cactuses everyday from 8 am to 9 pm. Ran will go to him by saying goodbye but Yashiro can't let her do it because Zenzou told Yashiro not to let anyone in until 8:30 so they're going to have to wait a little longer. Suddenly, the greenhouse alarm rang and they went to check it out what's going on. At the front of the greenhouse, there's Yasuyuki with the shock face. They arrived and they see that Yasuyuki has the will from Zenzou. When they enter the greenhouse, they found the dead body of Zenzou lying on the ground. Yokomizo and the police have arrived at the crime scene to investigate. They confirmed that the death was most likely caused by a beating with a shovel as a murder weapon. The time of death is between 8:00 to 8:30 pm. Yokomizo tells Ran and Sonoko to tell him what the situation was when they first found the victim. They said that after dinner, during their conversation, around 8:30, the alarm went off. Then, with Yashiro, they ran to the greenhouse. In front of the greenhouse, they found Yasuyuki. When they enter the greenhouse, they found Zenzou dead. After Yokomizo finishes getting the testimony from Sonoko, Ran, and Conan, he tells the other police detective that they're going to ask everyone else who's involved. Yasuyuki says that because of the alarm went off, he frantically went inside and he saw his father lying on the ground. Yokomizo asks that why was Yasuyuki said he will go out golfing was at the greenhouse. It's because Yasuyuki was called to the greenhouse in a text message. He received the text at 8:20 pm. On Zenzou's cellphone, there's a sent text to Yasuyuki at 8:20 pm. Which means that Zenzou must've been alive until then. Yokomizo found the golf mark near to the victim and it currently belongs to Yasuyuki which makes him the main suspect. Yasuyuki claims that he didn't do it. Yokomizo deduces that after Zenzou contacted Yasuyuki, Yasuyuki pretended to go out golfing, and went to the greenhouse instead. After meeting with Zenzou, he got into an argument about the will. Then, he lost his temper, grabbed a nearby shovel, and beat him to death. In order to receive the inheritance, he stole the will and escape. At that time, he activated the security system and so the alarm went off. Yasuyuki denies it after hearing Yokomizo's deduction. All of a sudden, Conan mentions that inside Zenzou's breast pocket, there should have been a deactivation card. He wonders why didn't Yasuyuki steal it too. If he did, the alarm wouldn't have gone off. Furthermore, there's a fallen cactus near Zenzou. When Conan, Ran, and Sonoko first came to the greenhouse, it wasn't tipped over. The spilled dirt from the pot is completely dry. Also, there was a cactus thorn stuck near Zenzou's chest. Until sudden, Yokomizo tells Conan that's enough and kids shouldn't be hanging around the crime scene. Conan notice the top of the golden barrel cactus that the yellow flowers have been wilted. He found two ceramic pots on the radiator and looks up the ceiling. Conan finally figured out the real truth of this case. Resolution The police are about to take Yasuyuki to the station but until sudden, they heard the alarm went on. When they go back to the greenhouse, the alarm went off. Conan knocks out Sonoko with his stun gun wristwatch and uses the voice changing bowtie using Sonoko's voice to present his real deduction. He reveals that this was an alibi trick created using the security alarm. The case occurred before Yasuyuki came to the greenhouse. First, at around 8:00, when Zenzou went inside the greenhouse, the culprit snuck in and committed the crime. Next, in order to put the blame on Yasuyuki, the culprit left a golf mark, which only Yasuyuki has. Afterwards, using the finger of Zenzou's corpse, the culprit sent a text message to Yasuyuki. To create an alibi, the culprit set the cellphone to send the text message at 8:20 pm. The police can ask the phone company to confirm it. The culprit then used the deactivation card Zenzou had to escape from the greenhouse. In order to avoid being spotted by Ran, Sonoko, and Conan, the culprit used the back door, which can't been seen from the living room, to re-enter to the mansion. Then, when the culprit ran to the victim, the card was returned. That's why while Yasuyuki was stealing the will, he didn't notice the card. Obviously, it was because the culprit had the card at the time. That means when the alarm went off, there was nobody in the greenhouse. Why did the alarm go off is because the security system is the key to the trick and has become a trap for the culprit. On top of the radiator, they are two ceramic pots on top of it. The security system rings when it detects infrared rays from a person. Ceramic pots, like humans, also easily released infrared rays when heated. The culprit took advantage of that. Conan experimented with it earlier. He puts the pots on top of the radiator. That's why the alarm went off earlier. The same situation as when Yasuyuki came in, in other words, it splendidly rang. Also, there is only one person who could commit the crime. The real culprit is Misa Yashiro. Yashiro thinks that's an interesting theory but asks for evidence to prove it. Conan deduces that the culprit beat Zenzou to death and accidentally knocked a cactus down. However, there was a reason why the culprit had to move the cactus. It was to get the deactivation card. That's when the culprit's hands were pricked by the thorns. That means the person with injured hands is the culprit. When Yashiro shows her hands, it had pricked marks on it. The cactus told Conan about it. When they came to the crime scene, the dirt from the fallen cactus was already dry. Also, the flowers that bloomed had already wilted. That's when it hit Conan. That there was something to do with the greenhouse's temperature. Also, the key to solving the trick was the pot. The pots were stored away earlier were there after the crime. That's when he confirmed it. Because the only person who knows where the stored pots are is Yashiro. Yashiro confesses to the crime and reveals that she despised Zenzou. Before he retired, he forced many companies into bankruptcy without a drop of guilt. He drove many proprietors to commit suicide. Among them was the person who raised Yashiro all on his own: her father. Zenzou retired. When Yashiro found out he was hiring a housekeeper, she became determined to avenge her father. Then, after seeing his sons waste all their money, she decided to put the blame on one of those two. Yashiro is now arrested for murder. Gallery cactus8564486578.png cactus9364.png cactus7.png cactus9.png cactus2.png cactus8.png cactus6.png cactus77758.png cactus732.png cactus421.png cactus065.png cactus67.png cactus43.png cactus8654.png cactus043.png cactus0.png cactus1.png cactus54.png cactus84.png cactus834.png cactus054.png cactus7329.png cactus843.png cactus55.png cactus4200.png cactus9321.png cactus9666.png cactus50925.png cactus045.png Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:TV Original Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Sonoko Suzuki Appearances Category:Jugo Yokomizo Appearances